


Off the Rails

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Gen, Mount Massive Asylum, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Sam gets an email from a former friend in college to investigate something supernatural going on at Mount Massive Asylum only to be separated from his brother as the two now struggle to find a way out.





	1. Charging In

"-seriously Sammy how do we know this guy isn't just some fruit cake? I mean he works in a mental hospital." Dean drove the car down an almost deserted highway as Sammy continued to type away on his computer.

"Dean, I've known Waylon since freshman year. Trust me, he's not making this shit up. The Murkoff Corporation has been experimenting on both humans and the supernatural. Before he stopped messaging me he told me about this new project they were working on there called The Walrider."

"Well what the hell is that?"

"He didn't know but what he thinks it was some kind of ghost."

"Christ, people experimenting on ghosts. I wanna say I'm surprised but I'm not." Dean redirected his attention to the road when he glanced over at his younger brother. "So Waylon....he a lawyer?"

"Investigative journalist-LOOK OUT!" Dean's eyes were back in the road as he just swerved out of the way, missing a speeding black car by inches. The abrupt movement brought the car to a sudden stop , jerking the two brother forward when there front end hit a nearby tree. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Dean yelled as he got out of the car to inspect the damage with a visible wince. Sam's head spun as he stumbled out after Dean, clutching his head. "That dickweed ran us off the fucking road! Look at what he did to my baby!"

"He seemed to be in a hurry," Sam muttered as he put his laptop in his satchel. "Looks like we're walking the rest of the way."

"Uh-uh, not until I know she's going to be alright."

"Dean, come on. We'll call a tow truck after we scope the place out." The oldest Winchester made a face before going to the back of the car and popping the trunk's lid open.

"Let's get this over with," Dean said grabbing a pistol and some rock salt. "Casper better hope I don't see him first cause I am not in a generous mood."

"Dean, the car's going to be fine. We might be stuck here for a while but how bad could that be?"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	2. I Have a Bad Feeling About This

"Well if this doesn't look straight out of a horror movie, I don't know what does," Dean commented as he and Sam looked at the asylum. Much like it's name, the building was indeed massive. The front door was blocked off and the two brothers were forced to look for another means of entry.

"If I can find the schematics for the building maybe we'll find another d-" There was a loud cracking noise and Sam saw that Dean had busted in a window with his shoulder. "That works too I guess.

"C'mon, we're losing daylight Sammy. Let's gank this thing and get the hell out." Dean hefted his body through the window and Sam followed close behind. The broken glass crunched under his shoes and the two looked around at the foyer of asylum to see it was a mess. Furniture was strewn everywhere and it seemed almost abandoned. "What the fuck happened here?"

"My guess? The walrider or whatever they tried keeping here." Sam turned his flashlight on and it illuminated the building better allowing them to see even more. "I wonder if the patients got out."

"Aren't these guys supposed to be criminally insane?"

"Yep."

"Well shit." Dozens of violent humans they couldn't kill getting in their way. Great. Dean brought up his phone and flipped the flashlight feature on. "Let's get this done ASAP. Where's your friend?"

"He hasn't been answering any of my messages." Sam was looking down at his phone as they further ventured into the asylum. Stacks of furniture everywhere, windows boarded up and the occasional red stain. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the stains were. 

"Jesus Christ." Dean suddenly stopped and Sam looked over his brother's shoulder to see a body on the ground. The head was completely missing and it looked like it had been thrown against the wall. "Well that's reassuring."

"Looks like the ghost isn't the only thing we have to worry about."

"No shit," Dean pulled out the EMF protector which was at a slow steady beeping. Trying to get a signal on the spirit while they walked up the stairs there was a sudden crashing noise from nearby followed by an ear piercing scream. Following the noise the two brothers saw came to a blockade of furniture. Looking around Dean noticed an air vent above them and gestured for Sam to go. "Ladies first." Sam just rolled his eyes and hefted his large body up.


End file.
